Mistakes
by Peddieluvr101
Summary: Kim and Jack still have feelings for each other but Kim has a boyfriend. But when one night changes Kim's life forever, they'll all be in whirlwind of trouble.
1. I can't be alone

This takes place a few weeks after Kickin' it On Our Own, except Kim never came back to the dojo.

Jack's POV

She sat there smiling and laughing, she looked so beautiful. How could I have been so clueless? She sent me all of those signals that she wanted to be more than friends and I never was able to take the hint. She was taken now by some jerk on the football team named Nick. I couldn't keep holding on to her like this. I have to get over Kim, she's happy now. That's all that matters now…right?

Kim's POV

God, I miss him. Look at his adorable dimples and the way he looks down whenever he's nervous. I can't think of Jack like that anymore though now, I'm with Nick. Well, whenever he's not at football practice and hanging out with his friends. He's an okay guy I guess, I mean he's better than most. I just feel like I'm his groupie most of the time. Cheering him on like some drunken idiot. Why am I doing this to myself? I miss the guys, I miss the dojo. I should have gone back when Rudy did. Maybe I could, I mean they've only been back for a few weeks. Okay, I can do this. I'm going back to the dojo.

Jack's POV

I walked into the dojo to see Rudy, Eddie, and Jerry having a small game rock paper scissors.

"Hey Jack, want to play?" asked Eddie with his weird mischievous grin that honestly just make him look like he's constipated.

"Uh, nah I think I'm good." I told while unpacking my bag. I started to take out my gee when I heard a familiar voice echo the room. It could only belong to one person, Kim.

Kim walked in with a guilty smile on her face. "Hey guys! I was kind of wondering if I could ask you something."

Jerry looked at her and said "Depends on the question"

"Could I come back to the dojo?" She looked at all of us with pleading eyes.

There was a lot of silence in the room, but I could tell what everyone was thinking.

I looked at her, "We'd love to have you back." Without a hesitation we all came in for a hug.

**Kim's POV**

It feels great to be back. I missed these weirdoes. The reunion was broken up by Rudy though, "Well now that we've got everybody back, we should really get to work." For the rest of practice I got started on getting back into shape while everyone else worked on breaking boards. After practice Jack ad I stayed back for a few minutes to talk.

I turned around to see brunette standing in front of me, "Hey." He looked back, "Hi"

It felt like my entire body had gone numb. All I could feel was the heat between us. I felt like I was going to faint until Jack finally said something again, "So, um, you want to go to Falafel Phil's?" I calmed down and took a breath and looked at him, "Sure, why not."

**For the next few hours we talked about past memories at Phil's.**

"I still can't believe it turned out to just be some stupid knock-off Rudy bought." I laughed even harder remembering the time we lost Rudy's oh so precious sword that turned out to be a fake.

Jack was re-telling the story before. "I know! Milton sure did freak…I miss this." Things got a little serious for a second. "Yeah, me too." I replied with a grin. We both snapped out of it and Jack said, "Well, I should probably get home, still have to do Mrs. Applebaum's paper." "Yeah I should probably get home too…" I was cut off when I saw Nick standing outside the window. "Uh, I'll see you later Jack." Jack looked at me with a confused expression, "Okay, well, bye." Jack walked out of Falafel Phil's and I followed. I walked up to Nick, "Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" Nick looked at me with an emotionless face, "I'm breaking up with you, as it turns out Grace has this thing for me so I'm going to try it out with her." I sit there with this puppy dog look on my face and say, "You can't do this…I thought you loved me." He looks at me and laughs, "What are you kidding? Love's just a stupid word. Anyway, see you around." Nick walked away while I stood there astonished and heartbroken. I can't just stand here looking like an idiot. I can't be alone tonight, I need someone.

Jack's POV

I had just finally finished all my homework when I heard a knock on my door. I went and opened it to see a crying Kim. She looked at me and said, "Nick broke up with me." What a moron, couldn't realize how good he had it. "I'm so sorry, you want to come in?" Kim walked in my door and as soon as I shut the door she asked me if my parents were home. I looked at her, "No they're visiting friends in Seattle for a few days." She laid down on my couch and broke down in tears. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Kim, look at me, you're amazing and beautiful. You don't deserve someone who can't see that. I wish I hadn't been so stupid so I could realize it though. I'm sorry I never realized what you were trying to tell me all those times before. You have no idea how much I regret..." I was cut off by Kim kissing me. She broke it for one second, "It's about time." I smiled and kissed her again. She leaned back and I leaned forward. She took off her shirt while I unbuttoned my pants, but I knew I had to ask her, "Kim, are you sure?" She looked up at me and smiled, "I'm sure."


	2. Kiss me

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to post a second chapter! At the beginning it's sort of Kim POV two months after Kim and Jack got together and then it goes into only one month later.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I finally had him. I called him mine and he called me his. He finally took the hint. We were together. There was no more jealousy and denial. Just us, finally happy together with nothing in our way...or so I thought. It's when you finally start to feel like everything is right when it all falls apart. It all started a month ago.

* * *

**One Month Ago...**

**Kim's POV**

I walked into school with what felt like an everlasting grin. I was back at the dojo, me and the guys were friends again, and Jack and I were finally together. Nothing could bring me down.

"Hey, Kim!" screamed my best friend Grace, "We got roped into helping with the dance. Our first eeting" I sighed with dissapointment. Kimmy Jen was always the head of the dance committees. She was Monica Geller times twenty. If you were late to a meeting she gave one of the hardest jobs of the dance.

"Great. Just what I need, Kimmy Jen to screw up my happiness." I brushed it off and walked to my locker with Grace.

"Now that you've brought it up, why are you so happy?" Grace was giving me her creepy eye look that always made me squeal.

I looked at her, "Jack and I are official." I was about to go into detail until I was cut off by Grace's squealing,"Are you serious?! When, how, what did he say? Tell me everything!"

I started to laugh and explained to her everything,"When-a month ago. How-a certain event I'm not going to go into detail about. What did he say-that he was sorry he didn't realise sooner that I liked him and he liked me."

"A month ago? Why didn't you tell me about this "certain event" yet? Ugh, forget it, I'm so happy for you!" She gave me a hug and we both seperated once we heard the bell ring. I started to walk to my class when I felt an arm tug on me.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was walking down the hallway to my locker until I was bombarded by the guys.

Jerry was the first to tease me. "What's up Mr. Crawford? Tell me, how's the Mrs." We all started to laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." I opened my locker and grabbed my books. Milton looked at me with a real expression, "Seriously though man, we're happy for you." I smiled and said, "I know you are, thanks guys." The bell rang and we started towards our classes.

I was almost there until I saw Kim walk into the hallway. I grabbed her arm and brought her over into the corner before pressing my lips against hers. I deepened the kiss, but it was broken by her.

"I missed you. I didn't see you at all during Thanksgiving break." I smiled at her. "I missed you too, but my grandparents wanted me to play Jenga with them." We both laughed and continued to kiss.

Once again it was broken by Kim."As much fun as this is I'm already late for class."

I sighed, "How about we meet up for lunch then?"

Kim frowned, "I can't. Grace and I somehow got roped into helping with the Snow Ball and if I'm so much as one minute late Kimmy will freak out."

"Then how about we meet up right before lunch during fourth period. We both have a free period." I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes.

Kim nodded. I gave her a kiss and walked off to class.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

The bell rang for the end of third period. it was time for me to meet Jack. He texted me during first period to meet him in the computer lab. There are no classes on Mondays.

I saw Jack sitting in one of the chairs. I smiled at him and he walked over and started to kiss me. We started to walk backwards until I felt my back hit the wall. We started to deepen the kiss and I felt his hand come up from my waist to my hair. I smiled into the kiss. I couldn't have been more happy in my entire life. We kept like this for almost a half an hour. Until he started to kiss my neck, I stopped him.

"Wait. Jack, I'm happy. Like I'm really happyand I know that we did it that one time a month ago but I just want to kiss without it leading to something more for now. I just don't think I was ready for what we did. I don't even know if you were signaling anything, but I just wanted to tell you now that...I want to wait for our real first time when we're in love and passionate about it. Not when we're excited and horny and just feel like doing it. I really want it to mean more than what it meant the first time." I looked up at him afraid that I should've never said what I just did.

He looked at me and smiled. "Kim, I agree with you. I think we should've waited longer, but i was just kissing your neck, don't worry."

We both laughed and I took a sigh of relief. I looked into his eyes and fet like all the hints I kept trying to drop, all the jealousy, and all the longingness had paid off. He reached into his pocket and opened up a small black box with a beautiful pair of earrings. "I wanted to give you these as a one month anniversary type thing. I thought you could wear them to the Snow Ball." I smiled, "Jack, these are beautiful! Thank you so much!" I gave him a hug and gave him a peck on the lips.

That's when I saw what time it was- 11:55- crap. The dance committee meeting started ten minutes ago! "Shit. Sorry, I gotta go. I'm late." I started to bolt down the hallway towards the art room.

I walked in to have a group of a bunch of Kimmy's little minions staring at me.

"It's about time you made it, Crawford." Kimmy came down the parted middle of the sea of neat freaks.

"I know. I'm so sorry I just got held up!"

"With making out with Jack?" The entire room got silent, I was humiliated.

"No excuse. If you don't make it on time to the first meeting you don't get to pick what issue you take care of, so. You will be taking care of entertainment, decorations, and to dumb it down for you, how much money each person gets to spend on their part."

"Kimmy I can't take care of all that! The dance is in three weeks! I'll be up all night every night! I have a life!"

Kimmy looked at me. "Should've thought f that before you made kissy face with your boyfriend."

Great...


	3. This can't be happening

**Kim's POV**

I had been working hard for the last two weeks. Organizing the dance budget, working out prices for decorations with party stores, but there was one last thing, entertainment. I called almost every person I could think who could entertain us at the dance. I almost accepted Joan's offer of being our DJ. There was no one and the week was still one week away. Well there was someone, but he would never be willing to do it. Unless…

_Phone Call_

_Zach- Hello?_

_Kim- Hey. It's Kim. I need to ask you a favor._

_Zach- What's the favor?_

_Kim- I'm planning a school dance and I need entertainment. I was wondering if you would be willing to DJ._

_Zach- And why should I help you?_

_Kim- Because I'm your sister and no matter what happens you love me and I love you._

_Zach- (laughs) Of course I'll do it Kim. I've been meaning to visit you and Mom for a while now anyway._

_Kim- Thank you! You are a savior. The dance is this Friday._

_Zach- I'll be there._

_Kim- Well I got to go. See ya._

_Zach- See ya. _

Entertainment. Check.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I walked downstairs to get grab my backpack and a pop tart and head off to school. I rounded the corner in the kitchen to find my older sister Carly sitting at the table. She's in her second year of college and I haven't seen her in forever.

"Carly?"

"Sup weirdo!" She ran over and gave me a tight warm hug.

"God, I missed you! Why are you here?"

"I don't know. Just kind of felt like visiting. Mom and Dad not home yet?"

"Nah, they popped a tire on the way home."

"Ah. So anything new with you, any new girlfriends?" She playfully punched my shoulder as we sat down at the table.

"Actually, I started dating Kim."

"Kim? As in the Kim that you would never shut up about, Kim?"

"That's the one."

"Alright! Jackie Poo got a girlfriend."

"Yes, Jackie Poo has a girlfriend." I looked down at my watch and realized I was late. "Who I am meeting at school in 20 minutes so I got to go." I gave my sister a quick kiss on the cheek and started for school. It took me about 15 minutes to get there. I walked in towards Kim's locker and gave her a peck on the lips before she bombarded me with more information about the dance.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Hey! Thank god you're finally here. I have good news! I got my brother to agree to DJ the dance. Entertainment is done. Now all I have to do is figure out exactly what decorations we need and how much money is left for me to spend it with." he smiled, "Good. Now you can relax and I can help you pick out what dress you're going to wear to the Snow Ball." Jack started to lean in but I pressed my fingers up to his lips before he could continue.. "Are you kidding? I still have so much work to do! I'll be lucky to find something to wear from my closet." I looked at her with a disappointed look on my face. "Oh come on Jack, don't give me that face. I have so much work to do right now okay! I barely have enough time to breathe. All because you wanted to make out! I was given all this work! So…" All of a sudden I felt like I was going to puke.

I ran away from Jack and into the girl's bathroom. I slammed a stall door open and let my breakfast out. This was all too much pressure on me. It might not sound like that much work, but I've stayed up every night for the past two weeks. It was starting to take its toll on me. Take a deep breath Kim. You've got everything done. You just need to order the decorations and pick them up. The dance is the day after tomorrow. Just calm down and everything will be fine.

I stood up and started for the bathroom door until I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Zach.

_Zach- Won't b able to make it 2 dance on Friday. So srry, hav a huge exam I need to study for. _

Great, just what I needed.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I saw Kim walk out the bathroom and I walked up to her. "Kim, I'm really sorry about before. I was being a little selfish and I understand that…" "The dance is screwed Jack. My brother can't make it on Friday. He was my last chance at getting us music for the dance." The bell rang and Kim said good bye.

I walked to gym class trying to think of something to help out Kim. When it hit me. I walked over to the corner where the guys were changing. Jerry noticed me first. "What's up Jack?" I looked at all of them with a smile. "I need a favor."

_The day before the dance_

"Jack, where are you taking me?"

"Just hold on a second." I pushed her towards the gym where the dance committee was setting up all the decorations Kim ordered.

"Jack, just tell me!" I let her go as we walked through the gym doors to see Milton, Eddie, and Jerry all set up with band equipment. Milton on keyboard, Eddie on bass, Jerry on drums, and me on lead guitar.

"Jack…how did you even?" Milton hopped down from the stage and explained.

"Jack rounded us up and asked if we would help him out. We stayed up all night last night learning all the new hip songs for the dance."

"Jack, this is amazing!" Kim turned to me and smiled. "But wait! Who's singing?"

I smiled down at her, grabbed her hand, and walked her up to the stage. "That's where you come in."

Kim looked like she was about to explode with happiness. "You guys are so great. I don't know what I would do without you." We all came in for a group hug.

**Kim's POV**

Later that night, I was sitting at home when I heard my phone ring. It was Jack, "Hey. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay." I answered with a confused sound, "Yeah…why do you ask?" Jack sounded squeamish, "Well a few days ago you ya know." I laughed, "Threw up? Jack that was nothing, I was just stressed about the dance. But now thanks to you I'm perfectly fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Jack hung up and I closed my phone.

I got up from my couch and took a deep breath. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I faced towards the sink and picked up the test. It read _Pregnant. _"No…"


	4. Just take a deep breath

**Author's Note: I'm going to be doing a lot in this chapter from Kim's POV since she's still dealing with finding out she's pregnant.**

**Kim's POV**

I laid there face up in my bed staring at the ceiling for hours. I looked over at my clock on my dresser-2:13. _Pregnant. _The image of that word replaying in my mind. I can't be pregnant. I'm only 15 years old. I'm supposed to be worried about getting good grades on my test not about how to change a baby's diaper. How could this happen? God, I was so stupid! I should've just said no. How was I going to tell my parents? Hell, how was I going to tell Jack?

I laid my hand over my stomach. How could I do this to my baby? You're supposed to grow up in a family with two grown up parents who are married and purposely tried to have you come into the world. Not two teenage kids who got hot one night and didn't even plan for you to show up. There was always adoption, but I just can't imagine what it would be like to literally hand over my baby though. What am I doing? I have to make this decision with Jack, but god how do I tell him. How can you just walk up to a guy you really care about and tell him something that's going to change his life forever? None of that matters though. The only thing that matters now is that in 9 months I'm going to be holding a baby. No matter what happens I always have to be there for it. Even if it is just me.

I looked back at my clock-2:18. I have to get up at 6:00 to go to cheer practice, although I can't really practice. Then after that I have to help finish the decorations in the gym for the Snow Ball. Better get some sleep…if I can.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

There was something going on with Kim. I didn't know what, but it was something. When i called to check on her earlier she sounded all jittery and nervous like she was expecting something. Was I being too pushy with the whole checking up thing? Nah. but what if I was? Eh, forget it Jack, it's probably nothing. I looked at my wrist watch-4:31. I have to get up in a few hours for school. It's probably nothing with Kim, just me overreacting.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I woke up to a jolt hoping that I was only dreaming the whole time only to find the pregnancy test wrapped in toilet paper in my wastebasket. It was too good to be true anyway.

I walked downstairs and grabbed my cheer bag and backpack. I sat at the kitchen table and waited for my mom to finish our coffee. She turned around and smiled at me before handing me a small thermos of coffee. I was about to take a sip until I remembered reading something somewhere about not being able to drink coffee when you're pregnant.

I brought the cup away from my lips as my mom and I walked out the door. "Mom, can I ask you a weird question for…health?"

She looked at me with a funny look as we loaded into the car. "Sure, honey. What do you want to know?"

I took a deep breath and went for it; crossing my fingers she wouldn't suspect anything. "When you were pregnant were you allowed to drink coffee?"

She giggled, "That's it? I was scared you were going to ask me some fancy question about cholesterol." She laughed to herself some more while I sat there pretending to laugh along. She looked back up at me. "To answer your question, yes. I could drink coffee, but I just stook to decaf being the paranoid person I am. What is this for exactly?"

My eyes widened. "We were learning about things you couldn't do while you were pregnant."

My mom gave me a funny look and before I knew it we were at school. I gave my mom a kiss goodbye and walked into the gym where I saw all the cheerleaders doing stretches. Crap. I was so obsessed with the coffee thing I forgot to make up an excuse to step out of practice. I ran over and started doing the stretches with them, until I found my excuse. I felt my next round of morning sickness coming up. I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I threw up open one of the stalls, grabbed both sides of the toilets, and let it out.

Grace and a few other girls followed me in to make sure I was okay. I looked up and Grace gave me her concerned face. Which meant she was going to try and get me to spill later on about what's going on. I stood up and decided to use this as my excuse being that half the girls already saw me throw up.

Our coach came in and asked me what was wrong. I looked at her holding my stomach, "I ate some bad yogurt this morning. It tasted funny when I ate it and it turned it was expired. It's no biggy, it's happened before. I should feel better in a half hour or so." Coach Liz looked at me with a sympathetic look. "Alright, you can sit out this practice Crawford but I want to see you paying attention." I faked a weak smile as everyone walked out of the bathroom before Grace tugged on my arm.

"What was that?" She looked at me with questioning eyes, she knew I was lying. "Like I said, it was bad yogurt…" Grace interrupted me. "Kim, you hate yogurt! You've been throwing up all the time now! Have I even seen you touch the tampon box in your bag?" I practically jumped at her telling her to be quiet. "Grace, I'm fine!" I yanked my arm from her grasp and walked over to the bleachers. Throughout the whole practice Grace kept giving me looks.

At the end of practice I walked into the locker room and got changed as fast I could and then tried to run over to the art room where I was told to finish painting the banner. Little to my luck, Grace was assigned that too. I ran into the art room followed by Grace. I set down my bag and got out the paint brushes and paint. I walked over to the unfinished sign and started to paint. We were only given a half an hour before people started to show up and we had to go to homeroom.

Grace walked over and grabbed a brush. She looked at me and smiled, "You know I'm going to figure out whatever you're hiding eventually. You're going to have to tell me or…" the last thing I needed right now was sarcasm and jokes, "Grace, I honestly don't feel like jokes right now, so could you stop?" She looked at, "Sorry, just trying to put light into the situation."

We continued to fill in the letters and drawings for 20 minutes until Grace slammed her brush down, "Kim, I can't take this! Something is wrong with you and as your best friend I'm allowed to be worried." I took a deep breath and calmly continued painting. "Kim, are you and Jack sexually active?" I popped my eyes out wide and turned to her. "Grace, why would you ask that?" "Because you're showing all the symptoms for a pregnancy! You're throwing up all the time and you haven't had your period, Kim if you are PLEASE tell me."

I looked up at her about to cry. Should I tell her? I can't. "Grace, I'm not talking about this right now." I turned around and walked towards the sink to start cleaning my brush off.

Of course Grace wouldn't stop though. "No, why won't you tell me?"

"Grace."

"Why?"

"Grace!"

"Why!"

"Because I am pregnant!" I looked at her shocked face about to cry. The bell rang and I threw the brush into the sink, grabbed my bag, and ran to homeroom. As soon as I got there, I checked in with my teacher and ran to the bathroom. I ran into one of the stall doors and let all my tears out. How could I have gotten myself into this? It was all just one huge mistake. Why do I have to go through all of this because of it? It's killing me.

I wiped away my tears, took a deep breath, and walked out of the stall. As I walked out I found Grace standing against the door. "Are you serious? I obviously don't want to talk right now Grace." She slowly walked towards me. "Kim, I wanted to tell you something." I continued to fix my smeared makeup as I listened, "I can't even imagine how scared you must be right now. I probably never will. I just want to know I'm going to be standing next to you through all of this. Whatever you need help with, I will help you, okay. We've known each other since kindergarten and I intend to keep the streak going." I smiled at her and gave her a hug. It was nice to know I had at least one other person to count on when all hell breaks loose.

Grace continued, "Plus, there's a chance you're not pregnant. I mean it could just be like a false positive of something." I let go from the hug, "Wait, really?" She frowned a little bit at me. "Kim, I wouldn't rely on it though. False positives aren't too common, but still it could be. Just don't get your hopes up." I was sort of saddened though. This could all go away or it could confirm that it really is going to happen. "I know it's a huge chance to take but I have to take it. When should we take the test?" Grace did her thinking face, "Well we're busy all day, how about tomorrow. We could do it at McDonald's or something?" I giggled a little bit when she suggested McDonald's. "No, I can't wait that long. We have to do it tonight at the dance during the band's break." Grace nodded and said she would buy the tests after school.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into homeroom. I smiled at Jack who was sitting at the back of the classroom. I sat down in my seat and

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I had been looking for Kim so we could talk for ten minutes until I saw her run into the girl's bathroom about to cry. I walked towards it and saw Grace about to run in there as well. I grabbed her wrist and asked her what was wrong with Kim. "It's just girl stuff Jack, You wouldn't understand." She continued into the bathroom and I walked into homeroom. I checked in and walked to the back of the classroom where Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were sitting.

Eddie was the first to speak up, "So how did it go with Kim?" I frowned, "It didn't go. I couldn't find her." Jerry stood up. "Man, you've got to find out what's up with her. She's been acting weird lately. I'm worried." I nodded, "I know, I am too man," Kim walked into the classroom and I smiled towards her. "But I'm finding out, tonight."

**Hope you liked it! Review, Review, Review! **


	5. The Snow Ball

**Kim's POV**

I looked into the mirror of the school bathroom. I took a deep breath. You can do this Kim, calm down and just focus on your singing. Try to get through the performance with out puking. I backed up from the mirror a bit. I checked to make sure my dress looked okay. It was a blue dress that went down to right above my knees. The top had light blue sequince all over it and the bottom was flowy and a darker blue. This was probably the last time I would be able to fit into it. I walked up closer and leaned in to take another look at my makeup. I looked back up and admired the earrings jack got me. I played with them for a minute, they were long blue chandelier-like earrings.

Grace and I were going to find out for sure tonight. If it was really going to happen. If it was true, I had to tell Jack. He has to know, hell it's his baby. grace rushed through the door. "There you are! Jack wanted to dance with you before you guys had to go on." I slowly looked towards her. "Do I look okay?" I felt like I was going to break down right then and there. Grace just smiled and walked towards. She brought me in for a hug and whispered, "You look perfect." I gave her a small squeeze and looked back up at her. "Did you get the tests?" She nodded her head. "Well then let's get this dance over with."

I followed Grace out of the bathroom to find Jack and the guys waiting for us. Jack came up to me and gave me a small kiss on my cheek, "Hello beautiful." I blushed a little and replied back. "Well, you don't look too shabby yourself." I looked over to see everyone with their dates. Jerry was with Mika, Milton with Julie, and Eddie with Grace. Mika looked at me with wide eyes. "Kim, you look amazing!" I smiled at Mika. "Please! I don't look half as beautiful as you." She just shook her head and laughed. "So you guys want to actually go into the dance or..." We all laughed and exited the hallway into the gym. I looked over towards Jack and grabbed his hand, holding onto it as if I would never let go.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I squeezed Kim's hand and stared at her perfection. She looked absolutely stunning. We all walked over towrads a table and set down all our stuff. Then we proceeded to the dance floor. Until we came on they managed to lay somemusic from somone's phone so we could be able to dance too. The song "Never Say Never" by The Fray was playing. I put both my hands on Kim's waist and she laid her hands around my neck. We swayed back and forth staring into each other's eyes. I was the first to speak up, "You nervous?" She giggled, "Please, I got this. Cuz' boom goes the dynamite! Boom!" Nearly everyone on the dance floor gave us weird looks as we stood there cracking up. It was finally nice to see her smile again. I feel like I haven't seen Kim smile in weeks. If there was any time to ask, it would be now.

"Kim, are you okay?" Kim's smile turned to a frown. "Yeah, why do ask?" I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "Because you don't seem okay. You've been all depressed lately. If there's something wrong **please** tell me." Kim's eyes started to tear as she lowered her arms from my neck. "Jack, I can't talk about it right now." She started to walk away, but I wasn't going to let her just blow me off. I grabbed her wrist. "Kim! I'm worried sick about you. Why can't you tell me?" She yanked her wrist from my arm. "Not now." She waked back over to the table where Milton and Julie were sitting.

I started walking back over to apologize but Jerry got in my way. "Jack! We have to go warm up, we're going on soon." I sighed and walked up to the stage. I took my guitar out of my case and tunned it. I walked up to the front next to Kim. She looked over towards me and mouthed sorry. I just shrugged my shoulders. The rest of the guys set up their stuff. Our vice prinicpal came up to Kim's microphone to introduce us. "Hello Seaford Students! You guys having a good time?" The entire gym went into an uproar of cheers. "Well its about to get even better! Up next is Seaford's newest band, the...Warriors. Warriors? that's all she could come up with?

As soon as she left the stage I looked over to Kim. I nodded and she turned to face the crowd. Kim counted the beats with her fingers and we started to play "Since You Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. Her voice sounded amazing. Everyone went crazy for all of our songs.

After we finished our first set, as everyone was cheering I watched as she exchanged a look with Grace. As son as we walked off stage she ran out of the gym followed by Grace holding a bag. Here we go again...

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I ran out of the gym as fast as I could before Jack could stop me. I ran into the bathroom as Grace put a fake out of order sign on the outside of the door. She walked over to me holding the bag. She opened it up and pulled out three pregnancy tests. "You ready?" I grabbed the tests, "When will i ever be." I walked over to the second stall and closed it tight. I did what I was supposed for each test and handed it to Grace to set on the sink. When I was finished, I washed my hands and paced back and forth waiting to find out the results.

Grace looked up from her phone. "Kim, it's time." We both stood in front of the sink they were placed on. We looked at each of them, all said _Pregnant._ I felt like the entire world was crashing down on me. I ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway. I pushed the front door of the school open and ran to the edge of the curb. I was scared before, but now I was terrified. This was all going to happen. I'm not ready to be someone's mom. I heard someone open the doors behind me. I heard footsteps grow closer and closer towards me. I turned around, it was Grace.

I looked at her and completely broke down. She took me into her arms as I cried into her shoulder. "Grace, I'm so scared." She just held me tighter and wiped away my tears from my face. "I know, I know. But everything going to be fine. You have your family, who will help you through it." I cried even harder. "God, how am I supposed to tel them their baby girl is pregnant. Their just going to think I'm a slut!" Grace softly grabbed my chin and brought it up to her face. "Kim don't ever say that. You made a mistake, it happens. Plus, if worse comes to worse just know you will **always** have me." I smiled at her through my mascara stained face. "Really?" She gave me a look, "I could never let you go through this without your best friend." I hugged her again. We sat there on the curb for 20 minutes while Grace comforted me as I cried.

She looked down at her phone. "The dance is about to end, I should probably head back inside to talk to Eddie. You gonna be okay?" I wiped away the tears on my face. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just going to call my mom and ask her to come pick me up." She nodded, stood up and walked back inside. I took my phone out of my purse and started to text my Mom when I heard Jack's voice.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Once our break finished none of us could find Kim anywhere. We looked in what felt like, every part of the school. I met up with the guys outside the gym, "Any sign of her?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well she's got to be somewhere. I'll go olook outside. You guys check the gy and Jerry, Milton ask Mike and Julie to check the bathrooms." We all split up. I walked towards the front entrance. Where is she? What is wrong with her? I'm terrified, she's been so sad lately, what if she's hurting herself. No. Kim would never do that. I have to find her.

I bumped into Grace who looked like she had been crying. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Jack? You can't go out there." I looked at her confused, "What do you mean? We need her for the second set." She started to tear up again. "Jack, please." I started to get scared. "Grace, what's going on? Did she hurt herself?" She just looked down and cried. "No. Look, if you go out there don't say anything about coming back to play a second set. Just be there for her." "Wait, Grace what do you..." Grace started back for the gym. "Just do it."

I walked outside to find Kim on the curb crying. "Kim? Kim, are you okay?" Kim jolted up in surprise. "Jack! What are you doing out here?" She looked down at her phone, hiding her face. "Kim, show me your face." She looked up towards me. Her cheeks were stained with mascara and her eyes were red and puffy. "I can't take this anymore Kim. What's wrong with you?" She looked back down at her feet. "Jack, you don't get i." I felt my anger inside start to boil over. Why is she keeping all this from me. What could be so bad that I can't know.

"Don't get what Kim?! Just tell me!"

"Jack, please go back inside."

"No!"

"Please!"

"Tell me!"

"I'm pregnant!"

I stood there frozen. I looked back at Kim who was now bawling. "Jack?" I was speechless. This wasn't happening...how? We used protection. "Jack please say something." All I wanted to do _was_ say something. I just couldn't though, nothing was coming out. "Jack?" I couldn't face this right now. I backed up towards the door and turned around to face the door. "Jack! Please I'm sorry! Please don't leave me alone in this!" I walked through the doors, how was I supposed to respond to this. "Jack! Please..." I could here Kim crying outside. I wanted to tell her so many things, but my mouth just wouldn't budge. I can't deal with this, atleast not now.


	6. He doesn't care

**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"He just walked away?" Grace questioned me as she angrily clenched her counter.

I looked back up at her, still surprised myself at Jack's reaction to the news. "Yeah. He just sort of walked away." I looked down to my feet not being able to face the anger burning in Grace's eyes. I slowly rubbed my stomach feeling as if they could sense everything was going on and that I needed to reassure them.

Grace swiftly grabbed a knife from the dishwasher and headed towards the door. "Grace, where the heck are you going?" I asked slightly scared to find out the answer. She looked back around looking at me with stern eyes. "To kill Jack." I started to softly gigglee at the idea until I saw the seriousness in her face. I ran over to Grace taking the small butter knife out of her hand. "Just calm down okay. It's fine, I'm fine." She looked at me as if I had just told her I wanted to jump off a cliff. "No! No, it's not okay Kim! He can't do this to you! Jack's fifty percent of the baby isn't he?" I remained quiet, looking to floor, not knowing what to say. "He's not doing this to you or the baby. I won't let him." I lifted my head up to look at Grace, tears starting to form in my eyes. "But, he doesn't care..." I felt hot tears start to roll down my face. I hated crying so much, I felt like I was completely helpless. I looked down to my shaking hands trying to force them to be still.

Grace calmed herself down and cupped my chin forcing me to look up at her. "Kim I don't have any siblings. Your not my best friend, your my sister. And if anyone hurts my sister...all I want to do is hurt them. I just don't want you to feel like your nothing or feel terrified or feel like your going to be completely alone or..." She wasn't able to finish the sentence, choking down her own tears. We hugged each other tightly.

I smiled through my tears. "No more dramatic baby stuff anymore. Can we just have a normal teengaer sleepover?" Grace wiped her tears away and nodded. "So Pitch Perfect then?" We both laughed as we sat down on the couch and Grace took out the dvd and put it into her TV.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I looked down at the floor of my bedroom. Colliding my foot with one of my old soccer balls. How could I have done that? She probably just thinks I don't care. Ofcourse I care. What was I supposed to say though? I was scared striaght of the thought of e being somebody's father. But what about Kim? She's the one having the kid. She was waiting for me to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, that I was going to stick by her. Instead I backed away from her like a coward.

My thoughts were interrupted by my Mom calling up from the kitchen, telling me to come down for breakfast. I shook my head, trying to clear my head and stomped down towards the kitchen. As I entered I was greeted with the fresh smell of bacon and a goofy good morning smile from Carly. My mom held out a plate with bacon and waffles on it. I reached for it but my mom pulled it back and lightly tapped her index finger on her cheek signaling for me to give her cheek a kiss. I smiled and gave into her demands. I leaned forward giving her a light peck on the cheek. She pushed my plate back towards me, "It's about time you got up sleepyhead." I shrugged my shoulders and slid over to the table setting my plate down and taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs.

Carly looked at me with quetioning eyes, noticing I wasn't my usual cheery self. As I tried to eat I was cut off by Carly nudging my arm with her fork. I looked up in annoyance as she whispered to me, "Why are all gloomy?" I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I looked back down at my plate stuffing half of my waffle into my mouth. I slightly smiled and pointed to my mouth full of food. She rolled her eyes and got up from seat placing her headphones on her ears.

As I finished my food I set the plate in the sink and headed back for my room. Right before I entered my room I felt a hand come around my wrist and tug me towards the guest room. Ofcourse, Carly. She shoved me on her bed and slammed the door. As I stood up trying to reach for the door handle my arm was swatted away by Carly's hand. I trailed back to the bed knowing this was going to take awhile.

"Are your grades dropping?" She stood in front of the door, arms crossed over her chest awaiting my answer. "No." I laid down on the bed looking up at the plain white ceiling. "Did you and one of your friends get into a fight?" I shook my head. "Guess again." She looked up at me trying to figure out what was keeping me down. "Is it Kim?" My silence was all the confirmation she needed. I could hear her feet coming closer to the bed. I felt the mattress shift as I sat up and looked at sympathetic expression.

She looked at me and slowly opened her arms out towards me. I smiled at the gesture. The first time Carly got a boyfriend, it turned out he was dating another girl the entire time. She was heartbroken and layed in her room crying for days. Me, being 10 at the time, hated hearing her cry. So I walked into her room and sat at the end of her bed and opened my arms up to her. She accepted the offer and cried into my arms as I told her about how annoying his voice really was and that she probably would have dumped later on because of it anyway. After that it became a routine for me to comfort her in the same way after each one of her broken hearts.

I shifted to the end of the bed and hugged her tightly. I felt a tear fall from my eye and watched it land onto her tank top. She softly whispered, still trying to find exactly why I was sad. "Did you guys break up?" I felt my eyes start to swell with tears. I cried into her shoulder, thinking about how much more complicated the situation actually was. I replied back to her, "I don't know."

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I happily walked along the sidewalk, reminiscing on my sleepover with Grace. We had an all night movie marathon with cookie dough ice cream, chips, and some leftover pizza. It felt great to laugh as hard as we did. For a short time, I was able to forget everything. Just focus on having a good time with my friend.

I felt my phone start to vibrate in my back pocket. I slid it out and unlocked the screen to look at the text from my mom.

_Almost home? _

I flew my fingers across the keyboard replying back.

_Yep..b there in 10 minutes :)_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and continued down the bumpy sidewalk.

As I walked up the pathway to my house I dug into my bag looking for my key. As soon as I felt the cool metal graze my fingers, I grasped it and pushed it into the key hole. As I opened up the door I set my bag down on the couch and shifted my eyes on the fridge. I slid over to the fortress of food and pulled it open. I eyed all the food inside, nearly uking when I sniffed the baked ziti. I was just about to pick up a gatorade when I could feel someone behind me. It was probably just my mom. I brushed it off until I heard a raspy voice come from behind me.

"Now, I don't wana hurt you."

The breath hitched in the back of my throat as I found the difficulty to inhale. I spun around prepared to take on my supposed attacker. Instead I was met with a tall boy around the age of 19 and dirty blonde hair spiked towards the front of his head. It was my brother, Zach.

I flung my arms toward him as he let out a deep laugh at my reaction. "Hey there little lady." I laughed at his comment while hitting his chest. "Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?" He retracted from the hug. "I finished all my exams and thought I would surprise you guys." A giant smile grew on my face. "Does Mom know your here?" He noddedd. "Yeah, I told her yesterday." I hit him on his arm again. He faked a hurt expression. "Tell me next time your coming!" I walked over to the couch and picked up my bag heading towards the steps. "I'm gonna go put my stuff away. You and I have to facetime Dad later, I promised him I would today." He smiled brightly, he hadn't been able to talk to our Dad in awhile. "Then hurry up!" I was half up the stairs before I jerked around one last time. "Where's Mom?" He pointed towards upstairs. "She headed up there about 15 minutes ago but she hasn't come down yet." I shrugged my shoulders and continued up the stairs.

I looked in every room asking in each one if she was in there to make sure she wasn't trying to scare me either. I pranced over to my room excited about Zach's surprise visit. I grabbed the handle to my bedroom door to find my Mom sitting on my bed, her back facing me. I was about to go over to her and ask her if she okay when I heard something crunch under my feet. My mouth hung open as I saw my wastebasket's contents sprawled across the floor in front of my desk. I could feel my body start to shake as I approached sobbing mother. "Mom?"

She turned around to face me. In her hand was my pregnancy test. I looked up into her puffy eyes filled with dissapointment. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Please review! I love reading them and they help encourage me to write faster. Sorry about the wait, but I'll try to update sooner.**


	7. Mom?

**Kim's POV**

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

I stared at the piece of plastic in my mother's hands. About 20 minutes ago she was just simply coming upstairs. She was probably excited about seeing her son whom she missed so much. She was probably thinking about how I had been so stressed lately that she would clean my room a bit. What she probably wasn't thinking about was how she was going to accidentally trip over her daughter's wastebasket to find out that her perfect princess wasn't so perfect.

I cautiously sat down on the bed. I opened my mouth trying as hard as I could to explain to her that I wasn't some slut. I wanted to tell her that I felt like I had let her and dad down. I wanted to tell her that the father had walked away when he found out. I just wanted to tell her everything.

She stood up from the bed, tossing the test to the side. "Well?" I could feel my knees start to tremble. "I-I I'm so sorry." I sat down on my bed. I could feel Mom's gaze burning through me. I covered my face in my hands, realizing how much this must have been to take in. "It just happened and I feel like such an i-idiot!" I could barely get out the words, my violent sobs vibrating throughout my body. "If I could take it back I would...I just..." I looked up to my Mom who was now sat back on the edge of my bed.

"Mom, please say something." She just continued to look down at the floor, frozen in place. My mind flashed back to the snow ball. The way Jack didn't even say anything, just backed away in shock. Horrible scenarios continued to pop into my head. "Oh god...no,no,no. P-Please don't think I'm a slut o-or disown me and kick me out." She stayed silent, eyeing the same spot on the floor. I stood up from the bed. I walked over to the other side of my bed keeping my hold on the back of her head. "I just need my mommy to hold me and tell me everything is going to okay...now you hate..." My mom jerked her body around, her face covered in tears. She interrupted my sentence, "I will never hate you Kim." Her face turned into a soft look as she stood from the bed and came towards me with her arms wide open. I took in her hug and held onto her like I did when I was little. I cried into her shoulder as she continued. "I just don't want you to have to go through all this. The taunting, the name-calling, the pain," her voice started to break. She squeezed me tighter. " I just don't want to watch my baby go through that." I parted from her grasp, looking into her eyes, the realization of how serious this was finally hitting me.

I took a huge deep breath waiting for her to continue. "Whatever you and the father decide to do, your father and I will support it." The word father scared me. Jack and I were going to be parents. Parents to a tiny little person. A person who will rely on us for the rest of our life. "Kim, who is the father?" I completely fell out of my Mom's hug moving over to the window. I stayed silent as I innocently played with my curtains. My Mom wasn't going to let me just brush off the topic and walk away though. "Please don't tell me it's Nick." I smiled a bit at the sound of disgust in her voice when she said the name. I softly shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I don't think he's too sure about where he is in all of this anyway." I shyly looked towards my feet. "Kimberly. Anne. Crawford. Who is the father?" When I looked back up at her I could see she had already figured it out. "Brewer?" She spoke softly. I nodded, "Bingo."

* * *

**Thought I would put up another quick chapter before I went to bed. Review!**


	8. Heartbeat

**Jack's POV**

Carly and I hadn't spoken much about Kim and I for the rest of the winter break. She could tell I was upset about it but I told her I needed to think carefully about the reason for Kim and I's ,sort of, break up. The entire break Kim's hurt face had been implanted into my mind. I knew what I had to do. I had to be there for her. I wasn't going to be some estranged father who didn't give a crap about their own child's well being. When I thought about it I was weirdly a little excited. That might sound kind of psychotic, but something about being somebody's everything sounds well I don't know. Being their rock, being the person they want to tell they got an A plus to, being the person who judges everyone of their boyfriends or girlfriends. Just the thought of someone always needing you in their life.

I packed up my backpack with all my books. I slid on my sneakers as I flung open the door to my bedroom and paraded down the stairs. Carly was asleep on he couch and I could tell my mom already left for her early shift at the hospital by the new used mug in the sink. I quickly grabbed a blueberry poptart from th pantry before heading towards the door. I turned back around to look at Carly fast asleep on the couch, her hand hanging down the side with the remote in her hand. I walked closer laughing as I noticed some dry drool on the side of her chin. I grabbed the remote from her hand and turned the TV off. I lightly dragged a blanket over from one of the chairs and layed it across her snoring body.

I backed up slowly towards the door, remembering the way Carly could comfort anyone with a stupid joke or one of her goofy expressions. She's always been the first one to comfort me. Just as I've always been the first one to comfort her. Even if we were in a fight without saying a word we just forget it all and be there for each other, no matter the situation. We weren't just siblings, she was honestly my best friend. I just hope the rules still applied this time.

The walk to school breezed by as I walked along to a playlist on my phone. I walked along the rocky pathway to the school, my earphones keeping their place. I observed all the bright yelleow school buses pulling into the front of the school. The one right in front of me stopped as it opened. I looked back just as she got off. her presence was unmistakeable. Her mint colored skinny jeans and her floral top with a braid to the left of her head. Kim.

I looked at her, suddenly running out of breath. She stood on the curb as she waited tapped her foot along along the cement. Just go talk to her you idiot. Tell her your sorry and that she _isn't_ alone. She swiftly turned around still waiting for somebody to arrive to the school. That's when her eyes met mine, my mouth slightly agape. I could see the tears start to form in her eyes. I took a step towards her direction, determined to speak to her. I took another and another until Lindsay interrupted. She laid my hand on my chest stopping me in my tracks. "Hey Jack! Did you have a nice break?" I looked at her with frustration clearly planted in my face. I looked back at Kim who was now being taken away arm in arm with Grace who sent me a sickening look. I knew I had lost my chance...atleast for now.

Lindsay continued to hound me like an annoying puppy. "So... apparently you and Kim aren't together anymore, and I was wondering if..." I gently grabbed her wrists and brought them down from their position. "Look Lindsay, I'm sure your a...great girl...it's just, I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now." Her flirtatious smirk turned into a confused frown. "What are you like busy with something?" I sighed and looked to see Grace and Kim now entering the school with Mika and Julie. "I guess you could say that."

I walked away from Lindsay towards the front doors of the school. I pushed it open to see the halls filled with loud teenagers hustling to their lockers trying to get ready for first period. I migrated towards my locker to collect my needed supplies. I threw my books in and ran to homeroom to make sure I got there in time. I got there with a few minutes to spare. I quickly checked in with Mr. Vatner and took a seat in the front. I watched as Kim walked into the room making sure not to look up with the chance of seeing my face yet again. As she trailed to the back of the room I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

The rest of the break had gone by quickly thankfully. When my Mom discovered who the father was you could say she furious about what his reaction was. But that would be an understatement. She constantly tried to coax me into calling or texting him but I always found a way to worm out of it. When I told my Dad, I could see the hurt in his eyes. The fact that I couldn't even tell him face to face but through a camera was heartwrenching enough but seeing his face pouting silently on the screen nearly broke me. The worst of all of them? Simple, Zack. He stayed silent. Not like Jack or my Mom's silence. It was different. I could tell he knew I had made a mistake and I could feel him burning holes through me with his eyes but... I knew he didn't blame me. It was like he was trying to show me he would _never_ hate or blame me. Even if I was caught red-handed.

I visited the doctor to have some bloodwork taken to make sure that I was pregnant. My Mom doesn't trust the home pregnancy tests. Of course though it came back positive. Seems to be a theme for me lately. Today I was having my first sonogram. I felt like I was gonna die but at the same time I was also excited. Excited to hear the little thumping of my baby's heart. To just know I brought this creation into the world. No matter the situation, I'm going to give this baby the best life I can. I don't care how hard I have to work, I will not let them down.

When I hopped off the bus and waited for Grace my eyes were met with Jack. He started towards until he was sidetracked by Lindsay. Thankfully I was saved by Grace who soon had me filling her in on everything that had happened after our sleepover. As we proceeded towards the door we were met with Mika and Julie who greeted us nicely by asking if we had a nice break. We both simply nodded as Mika told us about her visit to Canada. We stood at our lockers for a few minuted catching up on each other's lives until Julie noticed the short amount of time before class started. We all parted our ways towards our homerooms. When I entered I quickly took notice of a certain shaggy-haired brunette sitting in the front row. I made sure to keep my eyes on the ground and quickly check in. Once I placed myself in a seat in the back corner I felt my back pocket vibrate. I looked up to make sure Mr. Vatner was still glued to his computer as I unlocked the screen.

_Meet me at lunch. We need to talk _

My eyebrows knitted in confusion until I realised who sent it. It was Jack. I gulped down the huge lump in my throat as I replied back.

_I don't think thats a good idea_

I looked over to watch the back of his jolt down as he received my message. He kept his gaze down as he typed. Seconds later I felt the phone iny my hands light up.

_Please. You have no idea how much I've wanted to talk to you lately._

I rolled my eyes at the comment.

_Not enough to call or text me over the break?_

I could feel my concealed anger start to boil over. He had no right to say he "wanted" to talk to me. He walked away, not me. He could of called anytime.

_Just. Please Kim_

I let out a frustrated sigh and replied back.

_Fine, but only for 10 minutes_

I watched as Jack picked up his phone and a huge grin spread across his face.

_Thank u.._

I felt myself slightly smile before I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I hastily stood up once announcements were finished and the bell rang. I bent down and slung my bag over my shoulder. When I returned back up I felt my body collide with another's as I felt myself slightly trip into their arms. I was surprised to find myself looking up at a pair of dark blue eyes staring into mine, a little too long for my comfort. Although I had my share of glances at the attractive boy above me as well.

We both quickly snapped back into reality,as I felt my cheeks flush with red. After a few awkward seconds he finally spoke up. "Uh, sorry. I can be a little clumsy." I smiled softly to the boy. "It's fine. So...are you new here?" He looked around nervously before looking back to me. "Oh right! Yeah. I just transferred here from Florida. I'm Cory" He put out his hand signaling for me to share my name as well. I accepted his gesture and firmly shook it. "Kim." I glanced up and remembered that we were in school and needed to get to class. "We should probably get to class." As I started to walk out the door towards the my first period class I felt someone squeeze my wrist as I felt myself spin around back to the direction of Cory. "About that. I'm sorta lost. Could you show me where Miss Fall's class is?" He shyly smiled at me. "Y-Yeah sure! I'm actually heading that way now." I wanted to hit myself in the head at my embarassing stuttering. "Uh okay. Thanks." He smiled down to me again as we trailed through the hallway.

Stop it Kim. Don't let yourself do this again. Snap out of it. So he's cute, he could be a total douche. You don't need that right now.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I paced back and forth in the small hallway near the entrance to the cafeterias. I had gone over what I was going to tell Kim atleast thirty times. I checked my watch for the fourth time. Kim was 5 minutes late. I needed to get my full point my across to her and her being late wasn't helping that. i turned around to find her quickly running down the hallway towards me. I stood frozen as she neared me, barely able to mutter a quiet hi. She gave me a forced smile. "So?" I felt myself grow quiet like the night of the dance.

I tried my best to remember what I had prepared to say but it was like my mind had gone blank. She rolled her eyes as she started to back away down the hall. Right. You don't talk anymore. If your just going to stand there an..." I jolted forward as I noticed her trying to escape the small hallway. I quickly spurted out my reply, interrupting her. "I wanna be involved." She became less tense to my touch as her hard gaze started to soften. My pre-planned speech came out as well. "I wanna help you through this. I want the baby to call me their dad, not their biological father. I want to be in their life and, if you let me, in yours again."

I almost thought I had gotten through to her until she shook her head and wriggled herself out of my grasp. "No...no...no. If you care about this baby you'll stay out of it's life. You walked away once. I have a pretty good feeling that you could do it again." I stood there speechless yet again, not knowing how to respond to her harsh reaction. "W-what? You can't do that! It's my baby too!" She tilted her head up to the ceiling in frustration before backing away to the exit at the end of the hallway. "Kim, where are you going?" She jolted around, debate clearly stated on her face on whether or not she should tell me. She silently spoke once more into the empty hall. "I have an appointment." Before I could stop her she was out of the door.

"She's pregnant?" My eyes widened as I recognized my sister's voice. I turned around to discover her standing at the end of the hallway, McDonald bag in hand. "Carly. What are you doing here?" She slowly walked towards me as she spoke. "I thought I would surprise you with lunch, but one of your friends said you were in here." I felt tears about to pour over the brim of my eyes. "How much did you hear?" Her eyes were becoming glossy as she neared closer to me. "Everything." I looked down to the ground as I felt her arms come around me.

I hugged her tight before she pulled back and grabbed my hand. I looked at her confused as she dragged me towards the same exit Kim had used. "Carly where are we going?" She shoved the McDonald's bag into my chest as she rampaged through the back parking lot, practically dragging me to her car. "We're going to that appointment."

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"You told him what?" My mother was sternly questioning me about what had recently occured during Jack and I's conversation. "Mom I know it probably sounds stupid but I just know that he's going to get nervous or something and back out." She rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair next to me. "Kim, this isn't some school play. He probably meant what he said. Sweetheart, I'm not going to sell it to you it's going to be hard. Really hard, but it's going to be even harder if your alone. He backed away at first, he was scared, but he came back. Do you realize how many guys wouldn't have? Please talk to him again." I stayed quiet, continuing to fiddle with my thumbs on my lap.

I heard the door click and looked up expecting to see Dr. Wilson. I could feel my stomach turn up side down as I found myself staring at Jack and his sister standing in the doorway. "Jack, h-how did you even..." Jack approached me as Carly and my Mom left the room to let us talk. "We followed your car here...why won't you let me in the baby's life." He glanced towards my stomach then back up to me. "Why?" He questioned me yet again. I remained quiet, squeezing my eyes shut. After too long of an awkward silence I gave in. "You left!" I hopped off the giant seat I was resting on to face Jack. "Do you realize how much that hurt?! I thought that you were never gonna come back! It just wasn't fair for you to put me thrugh all that pain and all of a sudden wanna be involved." I felt my hand being grasped lightly as Jack tilted my chin up with his thumb. "I know. I know, you were all I thought about all break. Kim trust me, I'm not going to leave again." I felt my lip temble as another round of tears sped down my face. "But what if you do?" Jack slowly shook his head, making sure not to lose my gaze. "I won't. I'm always going to be here."

As the last of his sentence rolled off his tongue, I noticed as he leaned in to close the gap between us. I placed my hands on his chest, forcing him to stop in his path. "Jack we can't." He looked at me, almost desperate. "W-Why?" I looked down to my as I slowly rubbed my stomach, feeling like I was going to puke any second from all these nerves. "It'd be great if we could be together. I want to be together...it's just. If we ever broke up...I could never do that to them. Imagine how broken they would be." Jack choked back tears as he slowly nodded in agreement.

We backed away from each other as my Mom, Carly, and Dr. Wilson entered back into the room. I made my way back to my chair and sat back down on the cool plastic surface covered in crinkly white paper. My mom and Carly sat down in chairs around me as Jack stood on my left.I nervously picked at my nails as Dr. Wilson neared me with the ultrasound gel and fetal doppler. "You ready to hear the heartbeat?" I looked up to Jack who seemed to be quite excited about the situation. I softly smiled to the doctor, "I guess." I lifted up my shirt as he turned the lights off and proceeded to squirt the cold gel onto my stomach.

We had spent about ten minutes asking him question about where the baby was and what it probably looked like. the time had come to listen to the heart beat. As he pushed the small handheld device around my stomach I felt jack's fingers interlock with mine. They were a bit moist with nervous sweat but I just lighly laughed it off. That's when I heard it. We all turned our heads as we heard the thumping. I looked to the small screen. I made sure to take in everydetail of the amazing sight beofre me. It was a baby, a real baby. The little pitter patter of the heart I was listening to was going to be ours to comfort, for the rest of our lives. We were going to help mend it after broken hearts. We were going to listen to it whenever they layed on close to us after having a bad dream. It was real, it was actually real. I felt the grasp on my hand tighten as tears strolled down my face. Jack looked to me with tears pouring over his brims. I didn't really know what tp say so I just mouthed, "Thank you."

* * *

**Ugh, not sure I like this chapter too much, sorry. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'll be trying to update every week on Fridays, so keep your eyes pealed!**


	9. Trust Me

**Jack's POV**

Two weeks. Two weeks I had spent by Kim's side. I walked home with her, I constantly told her she didn't look fat, I even massaged her feet when she said her ankles were hurting.

Part of me felt like it didn't matter though. It was like she didn't even care, like I was her personal servant. She needs to grasp the fact that I we were in this together, whether she likes it or not.

Kim and I eyes the selection of movies pictured across the TV screen. We both got bored after two hours of watching cooking shows, so we settled on my suggestion of watching something off netflix.

She flicked into the comedy category as she confirmed with herself, "I want something funny."

She threw a pillow at me when I jokingly suggested Magic Mike. I proceeded to move closer to her and do an awkward hip thrust causing a roar of laughter to erupt from Kim. I stood up and walked around the coffee table we had previously propped our feet up on. I slipped off my socks and whirled them above my head, like you would a lasso. Kim continued to laugh at my show, clapping her hands in encouragement. I hopped onto the table and swiveled my hips. "Woo! Magic Jack!", she was barely able to get it out bwtween her gasps for air from laughing too much. I smiled at her with a toothy grin. I jumped back onto the couch, continuing with my swivels. After nearly running out of breath I plopped back down next to Kim. I rested my elbow on the couch and held my head up on my fist. I teasingly grazed Kim's lips with my finger, "You know you want it." I winked at her before she swatted my hand away. "Oh trust me I do," She said in a sarcastic tone, "But the last time we did that, a certain someone popped up." She looked down to her stomach, that she was know lightly drawing circles on.

I smiled down to fingers dancing around her stomach. I laid my hand on top of her stomach, taking in a deep breath as I felt the slight stiffness on her belly. My eyes shot open as I felt her hand come around mine. Her eyes met mine. "Do you have any ideas for names?" I shyly smiled to her before replying. "Sorta. How about Noah for a boy?" she smiled softly raising her hand to swipe a piece of my hair from my forehead. "I like that. I can't think of any good girl names though...do you want it to be a surprise?"I nodded my head at her once more before popping out my random question.

"When's your next doctors appointment?" Kim shyly looked back down to our intertwined hands. "I uh actually had one yesterday." I could see the slight guilt in her face after she saw my reaction to it. "Well, why didn't you let me come along?" She opened her mouth, but she didn't have to say anything, I knew why. "You don't trust me do you?" Kim slowly nodded her head, realising how much this conclusion hurt me.

I lifted my hand from it's position and headed towards the front door. "Jack, please don't go! I'm sorry okay. Just put yourself in my position!" I froze in place as I thought about her statement. I definitely saw where she was coming from, but I had been trying for the past two weeks to regain her trust. I jolted back to find Kim standing a few inches away. "Kim, I already told you, I'm not leaving." She shook her head againas she lightly bit on her lower lip. "I know, I know, but actions speak louder than words and in this situation that rule applies. I'm sorry, but part of me feels like you only care because you have to." I felt myself start to grow angry at her accusation. "Of course I care Kim!" She remained silent and with that I opened and closed the door with a hard slam.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"You did what?" Grace continued to question me as I slammed my locker to find her confused expression. "I told him the truth, okay?" I turned my back to her as I continued down the corridor to my last class of the day, English. Grace caught up to me right before I made it to the door. "Well, why?" I opened my mouth to have no answer come out. I mean how are you supposed to describe how I feel? I get that Jack came back, but his reaction to the whole thing just doesn't feel genuine. You can't force yourself to trust someone, it's just a feeling you get.

I made a slick move past Grace's body that was blocking half the door as the bell rang, forcing her to carry on to her next class. I spun around to find the only empty seat next to Cory. Over the course of the past two weeks I had been able to get to know the boy during class. He was sweet, funny, and wasn't exactly the worst to look at.

He smiled up to me as I took my place next to him. "Hey Kim." I gave him a slight nod and a fake smile, I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk. Miss Fall stood at the front of the room with a worried expression on her face. She cleared her throat signaling for us to quiet down. All eyes turned to her as she began to explain what was going on. "In case some of you haven't heard yet. I will be taking a short break from school." Everyone looked to each other, wondering if anyone knew what was going on. "I recently found out...I'm pregnant." the room fell silent until she spoke up once again. "My doctor has put me on bed rest."

I found myself still, I could see some of the fear in her eyes. Part of me wanted to just break down; Miss Fall wasn't married. When I looked to her at the front, I saw myself, terrified and alone. I looked around to see all the expressions taking over people's faces. For some reason I was expecting to see reactions of disgust, but all I saw was excited faces. One girl with dark red hair stood up and ran to the front of the room and gave her a hug while shouting out, "Congratulations! Will you bring the baby in once its born?" As soon as she finished her sentence, all the girls in class clamored her with questions about the situation.

From everything I overheard, it sounded like most of the class was happy for her...well _most_ of the class. Cory wasn't shy to express his opinion. "God what a whore. Can't keep herself controlled until she's married?" I felt my stomach churn at his horrible words. I jolted my head towards him, trying my best to make sure he could tell I was disgusted by him. "Are you kidding me?" He seemed surprised about my reaction as if what he said was okay. "I just think you should wait until your married." I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. "Yeah maybe you should, but sometimes people can make mistakes. You don't know what the whole story is, what if she got raped? At least she was brave enough to keep it and give it a life." I could tell he was taken aback by my words. I watched as he hung his head as he realized the effect of his argument. "S-Sorry I just..." I didn't let him finish the sentence, I could feel the tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room, thankfully without being noticed my Miss Fall or anybody else. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could towards the exit near the end of the hall. I didn't care if anyone caught me ditching, I just couldn't deal with this right now.

I surprised myself with my choice of location. My Mom was currently at work and I didn't feel like being alone so I went to the only place I could think of, Jack's house.

I was met with Carly's confused face as she opened the door. "Oh hey Kim. Um, Jack's not home yet-wait shouldn't you be in school?" I took a deep breath as I prepared for the whole lecture on how my education was most important, especially now. "I just had to sort of get away. Please don't tell my mom." Instead of the lecture I was anticipating, she gave me a warm smile before stepping to the side and lifting her arm up, inviting me to come in. I stepped into the warm house, "Is it okay if I use the bathroom?" She gave me a small nod but warned me to use the bathroom upstairs, as their downstairs one was broken.

When I exited the bathroom I noticed Jack's bedroom door was open. I looked towards the stairs to make sure Carly wasn't coming. I walked into Jack's room that was surprisingly clean. I had never been in his room before so I definitely took note of all the different posters of bands from the eighties. In the corner of my eye I saw a notebook laying open on Jack's desk. I knew it was none of my business to read so I closed the journal. I looked closer when I noticed that Jack had put a white sticker on the front that was completely blank.

I couldn't resist and flipped the book open. When I read what was written, I could feel my heart melt.

_Dear Future Baby,_

_Hi, I'm Jack. I'm not really sure what to say but I want to let you know I love you so much already. I'm not too sure if your Mom and I are on good terms and I don't know if she's going to let me associate with you. I'm not too sure what to say but I just figured I would try my best to be there for you. _

_-Dad_

He did care, how could I have been so oblivious to it? I felt a pang of guilt pulse through me. I continued through the series of notes written on different occasions that had to do with the baby.

_Dear Baby,_

_I made up with your Mom today so I'm going to try my best to be the best dad for you okay? We both got to hear your heartbeat for the first time today, it was amazing. You looked so tiny on the screen, but after hearing the pitter patter I can already tell your going to have a big heart, just like your Mom. I have to go, I can't wait to see you!_

_-Dad_

Underneath the note was a copy of the sonogram from two weeks ago with a small note next to it saying _"Your first picture"_. I could feel the giant grin forming on my face at how excited he seemed to be. "Kim? What are you doing here?" At the door was Jack, of course. I looked over to the clock, it read 3:03, should've expected that. Jack's face grew red with embarrassment when he noticed what was in my hands. "Um I-" I set the journal back down and ran to Jack throwing my arms around his neck. "Jack I'm so sorry I didn't trust you." I felt Jack's arms tighten around my back. "It's okay."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I waved to Kim as she rode off in her Mom's car. I sauntered over to the living room where Carly was sat casually reading one of our Mom's magazines. I pushed her legs off the couch and plopped down next to her. There was an awkward silence until she broke it with another one of her random questions. "When are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" I actually didn't know. I knew I wanted to tell them together, but Dad had been back and forth on work trips ever since he and Mom had gotten back from their trip. "I don't know Car."

My answer wasn't exactly what she was hoping for. "Well you've got to tell them sometime. When Kim pops out a kid in seven months, I think they are going to want to some explaining." I felt my stomach tighten and my palms start to sweat at the idea of what their reactions would be towards the news. "I've just been waiting for a good moment." Carly scoffed at my answer and stood up in frustration. "Look Jack, you need to tell them. Like today. You need to be more responsible!"

I rolled my eyes at her comment about responsibility. "Oh your lecturing me about responsibility? What about you? All of a sudden you just drop everything at Uni and come back here for what, two months?" Carly shook her head, almost surprised I was questioning her about this. "Jack you have no idea what happened there, okay, I had to get away." I soon regretted what shot of my mouth next. "Aw what? Not enough hot professors?" Carly stood frozen in fear at the sound of the word 'professor'. As soon as I realized the effect of my comment I tried to reach out to her, but she was already headed towards the door, car keys in hand.

"Carly! What happened?" She turned around slowly, tears pouring down her face. "You'll never understand." And with that she left.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

My Mom and I cruised out of the convenience store parking lot. "Mom?" My Mom looked to me after fixing her lipstick in the small mirror above the steering wheel. "Would it be okay for Grace, Mika, and Julie to come over on Saturday? We haven't hung out in forever." Mom let out a small laugh. "Sure-" I gave a jokingly childish "Yes!" to her answer before she continued. "As long as you promise to not skip again."

I took in a long hissed breath, remembering my actions from earlier. "Right. Sorry about that." I could tell she was mad through her facial expression, but the tone of her voice let me know that she understood it was a spur of the moment decision. "I'm going to let it go this time, but you have to take school more seriously now it's-"

The back of our car was met with another as we spun off the road and our rear end slammed into a street light. My wrist was slammed against the door, I screamed out in pain at the harsh collision. I looked over to my Mom who was now unconscious. "Mom!" I tried to reach over to her but the airbag made it nearly impossible. I could feel myself getting woozy from all that was happening. I looked out the window to see the broken guardrail and a car rolling down the hill next to the road. All I saw was a crumpled up piece of metal and black smoke as I felt myself fade out.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating the past two weeks! I had a field and trip and a bunch of Easter craziness so I thought I would update a little earlier instead of Friday. Make sure to leave reviews, I love reading them! **

**Oh and if you have any questions or suggestions you can send me a message on my wiki account. (biancadesousaluvr)**


	10. Don't let go

**Jack's POV**

I ran as hard as I could, taking no notice to my surroundings. All I was determined to do was to get there, to get to her. If anything had happened to her or the baby I think I'd die.

My Mom had called when her mom and her were being brought in, with that I stampeded through the door. It was like I didn't even have to decide, I just kind of...did it.

As I neared the entrance to the hospital I could feel my legs throbbing, the exhaustion from my vigorous sprint catching up with me. When I came through the door I was met with one of my mom's close friends sitting at her desk. I could tell she looked busy, but I didn't care. "Molly! Where's Kim? Is she okay?!" She gave me a sympathetic look right as she lightly tapped on the phone pressed to her ear.

I paced back and forth looking for anyone who could tell me where Kim was. "Jack!" I jolted around to find Kim's brother. "Zack! Is she okay?" He brought me in for a hug, knowing I was clearly distraught. I was relieved at his answer, "She's fine." I let myself take a deep breath.

I followed Zack up to the room holding Kim. She laid down on the bed, there seemed to be no horrible injuries, at least on the surface. I slowly waked towards in awe. I was still absolutely terrified of what could still be wrong with her. What if she had a brain injury? Or a broken injury? What if the baby had died? I couldn't let myself think like that, hell at least she was alive.

I slipped out my phone and typed out a text message to Grace explaining what had happened. I clicked off my phone and slid it back into my back pocket. Through the corner of my eye I could see my Mother resting up against the wall. "Mom?" She had a smile on her face, but I could tell it wasn't genuine. "She has no serious injuries in case your wondering. Just a fractured wrist." I took notice to her slightly purpled wrist laying on her side. "Wait, then why is she unconscious?" She lifted her self from her position on the wall over towards me. "All the excitement of the situation got her heart beating fast and she passed out. She got really lucky, they're still trying to get the other victims out of their cars. Her mother woke up by the time she got to the hospital though, she has a concussion. Poor woman." I let myself smile at the good news.

"Oh and I thought you should know." I looked up to face her stern face still desperately trying to hold her fake smile."The baby's fine." I felt myself freeze in my spot. Her face now filled with betrayal and disappointment. "M-Mom I-" I couldn't finish my sentence, watching my Mom's tears stroll down her face completely broke my heart. "Jack, how could you not tell me?" Yet again I could find no words, my actions dictating my thoughts. I sank to the floor wrapping my arms around legs, crying into her knees. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. P-Please."

My mother's kind and caring hands caressed my cheeks, wiping away my tears. "I'll never hate you. I just don't know why you felt like you couldn't tell me." By this time she had knelt down to the floor with me and taken me in her arms hugging me tightly. "It's not that Mom. I wanted to tell you and Dad together, but you were never at home at the same time."

I felt my back pocket vibrate. I wiped my eyes and rose back up on my feet while unlocking my phone and looking at the text from Grace.

_be there soon, keep me updated_

I typed a quick reply and slid it back into my pocket. I could feel myself smile when I heard shuffling coming from Kim's bed as awoke.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

All I saw was black. No images of what had occurred, just black. Was I dead? No. I didn't even hit my head, just crushed my wrist. What about my Mom though, she was knocked out. What if she died? No, no, no. Shut up Kim.

I could hear the faint noise of voices arguing around me. The longer I heard them the sooner they became more clear. I shot my eyes open to find myself staring at Jack and his mother. I tried to sit up using my wrist but was immediately reminded of my accident when I banged it against the side of the bed. I smiled up to Jack who was at my side in seconds.

"Kim your awake!" My throat felt like sandpaper. I needed water. "Mrs. Brewer? Where could I get some water?" The brunette lady was on the opposite end of the bed at my feet. "Don't worry about it honey. I'll go get you some. I'll tell the doctor your awake and he'll come in and check up on you." As soon as she exited I bombarded Jack with my questions.

"What Happened?" He pulled up a chair next to the bed and took a seat. "You were in a bad car crash. You fractured your wrist and fainted." Jack was telling me the obvious. "What about my mom? Is she okay?" He shook his head quickly and pushed me back down to the mattress, attempting to calm me down. "She's fine Kim. A bit more banged up though. She has a concussion. She's just down the hall, Zack is in there with her." All my worries were gone. Everything and everybody was okay, except for one. "What about the baby?" Jack shot me a half smile. "The baby is fine. My mom told me." My eyes grew wide at the thought of her reaction. "W-Was she mad?" He thankfully shook his head. "Only at me for not telling her sooner." I reclined back into the bed.

My mind went back to what I had witnessed. The two rolling cars flashed into my mind. "There were other people. What happened to them?" Jack found himself dumbfounded at my question. "I don't know. My mom said that the cars were really totaled, they were still working on yanking the people out of there. Someone would have to be lucky as hell to survive it." I gave him a faint nod, realizing how seriously hurt my mom and I could have gotten.

"Thank goodness your okay!" Grace raced through the door, followed by Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Mika, and Julie. Grace ran over to me, ignoring Jack, and gave me as best a hug she could. "Grace I texted you like twenty minutes ago! How did you get here so fast?" I scooted over to make room for Grace. "When your best friend is in a life threatening situation, you need to take drastic measures!" I gave Grace a firm hug, laughing at her overreaction.

I nodded over to our group of friends near the door. "How did you get all of them here?"

"We were hanging out at my house when Jack told me. I thought you might want them here." I waved towards the group and signaled for them to come in. They gladly followed my request and squeezed into the tiny room. Mika and Julie came over to the sides of the bed and gave me hugs, making sure to keep clear of my wrist that still had no splint. Jack resided over towards the guys as they caught up on _most _of what was going on. I talked with my friends about having a sleepover as soon as I was out of here.

I realized this had been the first time in ages that we had all been together and saw it as a perfect time to drop the bomb. "Guys I need to tell you something." Everyone's eyes were glued to me as Jack made his way back over to my bedside. "Kim are you sure?" I shrugged my shoulders towards him. "They'll figure it out eventually." They were all confused as to what I was going to tell them. "I-I'm pregnant."

I watched as everyone's jaws practically fell to the ground in surprise. I couldn't stand the silence, "Well say something, please?" Julie shook her head still trying to wrap her head around it. She gave me a soft and gentle smile. "Well-uh-we're going to be here for you...through it all. Both of you." Mika and the guys replied with soft of courses and yeahs.

We were interrupted by a lady dressed in light blue scrubs. "Jack? Come with your mother and I, it's an emergency." There was a sudden haste in her voice as if she terrified of her own words.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Without hesitation I walked out into the hallway with my mother and the nurse. "What's going on?" I eyed my Mom but she seemed to be just as clueless as me.

The nurse took note of our confusion and proceeded on. "There were two other cars in the accident. Both of them broke through the guardrail and tumbled down the hill next to it." My Mom and I still had no idea why she was retelling the story of the accident, we both clearly knew about it. She continued on, "One of the cars landed on top of the others. The car is a light blue minivan." My body stiffened...we owned a blue minivan. My Mom's eyes were already starting to tear up at what was being explained to us. "The person in the bottom car died. The person in the top car is still alive but-" I couldn't take anymore of her trying to sugarcoat this, I knew exactly where it was going. "Well who the hell was it?" My Mom rested her shaking hand on my shoulder trying her best to calm me down. "Who is it!" The doctor took a deep breath before answering my biggest fear.

* * *

My Mom and I entered the doorway to the cold room, it was dead silent. Only the slow beeping from the machines. I made my way towards the bed and laced my fingers with my sister's hands. I was surprised to see her open her eyes. My Mom rushed over to her and gave her a hug as she cried into her shoulder. I left the room to let my mother have a few minutes. I watched from the window outside. Carly's body was almost completely broken. Her face was so bruised and battered it was almost too hard to recognize her.

"Jack!" I rushed to my Dad's welcoming arms. "What did they tell you?" I wiped my tear filled eyes to answer his question. "Not much. Just that she was really banged up. A doctor should be coming soon to talk about her injuries." I shook my head at the toxic words slipping from my mouth. She didn't deserve this. She deserved to live. "Well I guess I should go in then." He gave me another small hug before going in to comfort my Mom.

I paced back and forth, my thoughts returning to the main reason Carly was driving in the first place. I pushed her too far off the edge. What did she do to deserve this? She's one of the only good-hearted people left in this world.

My Mom and Dad resurfaced from the room just as the doctor made his way towards us. I wasted no time; I was absolutely sick and tired of all these people trying to explain things nicely. "Don't waste our time. Is she going to be okay? Are you able to help her?" The doctor flipped through his clipboard trying his best to ignore me. My parents didn't exactly appreciate his slight rudeness. My Dad interrupted his search, "Well are you going to tell us?" He finally gave up on whatever he was looking for and looked up towards us. "Mrs. and Mr.. Brewer, is it?" My Mom rolled her eyes and nodded, wanting nothing more than to get some answers. "Carly's ribs are broken and they've punctured her appendix. Her appendix has leaked out toxins all throughout her body, it's infected her. In a normal situation we would have been able to help her, but since it took so long to get her out of the car, it seems to be too late. I'm so sorry, there's nothing we can do."

No, that couldn't be it. "You can't do anything at all?!" The young doctor shook his head. hot tears were beating down my face yet again. My Mom and Dad clung to each other, both of their eyes wide in the realization. Their baby girl was going to die.

* * *

My Mom and Dad had gone down to the cafeteria to get some food and I had taken over to watch Carly. I pulled up a chair next to the bed and swiped a piece of hair from her forehead. She shot her eyes open and managed a small curl of her lips. "Hey there Jackie Poo." I grabbed her hand, making sure not to cause her any pain.

"I'm so sorry Carly."

"For what?"

"It's all my fault, I got all the people I care about most hurt."

"Jack it wasn't your fault. I was stupid, I shouldn't of driven while I was distracted." I let out a deep huff of air that I had been keeping constricted in my lungs for the duration of our conversation.

"I heard about Kim. How's little tike?"

I smiled softly at the comment, "Their fine...thankfully."

Carly jolted her back in pain and started breathing out in short small puffs. I leaped up, scared of what was occurring in front of me. "Carly! What's going on are you okay?"

She used ever ounce of strength left in her body to grab my hand and jolt me towards hers. "I love you, Mom, and Dad so much okay? I love you."

I shook my head, "No, no, no, no. Shut up Carly! You can't die on me!"

She choked back her tears, finishing off her goodbye. "Listen to me." Hey eyes met with mine, both pairs full of pain. "Take care of that baby and protect it. Make sure it has the best life it can okay?"

I had no choice but to nod along as I sobbed next to the mangled body next to me, but I just couldn't let go. I _needed _her. "Carly you've always been my rock. You've always been there for me when I needed you most. I love you Carly."

Her grasp on my hand began to slip as the machine began to beep faster and faster. "I'm always gonna be with you. Your my hero."

The line went blank as she fell back. "NO! Carly wake up! Please wake up!" I jolted her body back and forth, praying to God it was some kind of horrible nightmare, but I wasn't waking up. "Carly! I need you p-lease! Please..." I grasped onto her body as if I would never get to see it again. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. This was all my fault. I need my big sister. "Carly! Wake up!" I shook her and shook her but to no avail. I sobbed into her body as I held on tightly. Doctors rushed in and peeled me away from as I tried my hardest to push them away. They tried to revive her but it was useless.

She was gone.

* * *

**Hi, sorry it was another two weeks again. You guys are going to have to bear with me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter (maybe not though, it was sort of depressing)If you have any question about when I'm updating or any suggestions message me on my tumblr. (Below) Make sure to leave reviews!**

** flaws-shape-me dot tumblr dot com (this website won't let me write it normally sorry)**


End file.
